Monster Berhati Perak
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Mungkinkah kau ingin membiarkan cahayamu ini memudar berkat kepergianmu?


Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo-sensei dan bukan punya saya.

Kalau saya yang punya, saya hapus tu namanya Ichigo, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rukia, de el el dan jadikan Komamura-taichou jadi Chara utama!

*Plok*

Genre : Friendship, Slice Of Life, Supernatural.

Rated : T.

Warning : AR, Typo (s), OC & OOC, alur cepat, abal-abal, gaje dan banyak lainnya.

NB : Fict ini mungkin (?) akan sangat panjang. Jadi, jika tak suka segera angkat kaki dari Fict ini (?).

Monster Berhati Perak.

Aku masih mengingatnya.

Ingatan saat aku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke sebuah dunia lain yang bernama Soul Society.

Ingatan tentang diriku yang berbeda.

Ingatan ketika aku bertemu penyelamatku.

Ingatan dimana aku bertemu sahabatku yang kini menghilang.

Saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Rukongai, semua orang memperhatikanku.

Semuanya menjauh dariku sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Tak ada yang mau berteman, bahkan menyentuhku pun tak ada yang berani.

Ketika tiba disebuah toko pakaian, mereka langsung memberi semua pakaiannya padaku dengan cuma-cuma lalu langsung menutup toko.

Bukan karena sukarela, tapi karena mereka takut padaku.

Satu yang ku heran, tak ada toko makanan disini.

Mengapa?

Mengapa tak ada satupun yang terlihat lapar, padahal kalau kulihat, kehidupan mereka cukup sulit.

Apakah hanya aku disini yang merasa lapar?

Akhirnya aku pergi ke sebuah bukit yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman dan tak pernah dikunjungi orang.

Aku memanfaatkan semua pakaian yang kudapat, lalu kubuat pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhku yang besar dan wajahku.

Di bukit ini juga ternyata banyak hewan yang tinggal disini.

Dari burung, rusa, kambing, sapi, sampai ular.

Aku memburu hewan-hewan itu setiap kali aku lapar dan memakannya.

Entahlah, bagaimana caranya aku mendapat kemampuan berburu yang begitu bagus dan kemampuan untuk memakan mangsaku hidup-hidup.

Panca inderaku juga melebihi kemampuan panca indera normal.

Satu yang kupikirkan, mengapa aku terlahir kembali seperti ini?

Aku tahu, ini adalah dunia setelah kematian setelah teringat kembali kata-kata Shinigami yang melakukan Konsou padaku sewaktu aku masih menjadi roh plus di dunia manusia.

Tapi setelah datang kesini, yang kudapat malah wujud seperti ini.

Tapi sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caraku bertahan hidup disini.

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu dan berjalan pulang menuju bukit tempatku tinggal, aku melihat disana sudah ada seorang pemuda berkulit hitam yang sedang berlatih.

Mengetahui ada seseorang disana, aku buru-buru merapatkan pakaian dan kain yang menutup wajahku.

Lalu duduk dibawah pohon sambil menyembunyikan kehadiranku.

"Siapa disana?" Pemuda itu yang tadi serius berlatih tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang saat mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Aku," jawabku tanpa memberitahu identitasku.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya dia kembali lalu berjalan ke pohon kecil yang ada di depanku.

"Tidak juga," balasku sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan pohon itu?

Mengapa matanya tertutup?

"Ternyata kau pandai sekali menyembunyikan Reiatsumu ya," ucap pemuda itu dengan berhadapan ke pohon itu seolah pohon itulah lawan bicaranya.

"Um, aku disini," sekarang aku mengetahui mengapa matanya tertutup, mengapa dia tidak takut terhadapku, mengapa dia bisa bicara pada pohon seperti itu.

Karena dia buta.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sulit merasakanmu karena kemampuanmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dengan kemampuan yang hebat seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak masuk Gotei 13? Divisiku mempunyai Fukutaichou yang hebat," ungkapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gotei 13 ya, hmm."

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Tousen Kaname, salam kenal."

"Komamura, Komamura Sajin," aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang berani berkenalan denganku.

Pemuda ini tiba-tiba membawa sebuah harapan baru bagiku yang dari dulu kuimpikan.

Seorang teman.

Shinoureijutsuin.

Tempat dilatihnya para Shinigami yang kelak akan menjadi bagian dari Gotei 13.

Sebuah tempat dengan gedung yang cukup besar dan berbagai tempat untuk keperluan latihan.

"Memangnya aku bisa diterima disini? Dengan wujudku yang seperti ini, aku yakin tak ada yang menerimaku."

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiam disitu?" Suara seorang kakek tua tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," jawabku pada kakek tua disampingku.

"Akademi ini tak memerlukan seseorang yang peduli pada bentuk tubuhnya atau wajahnya."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin masuk, masuk saja. Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri disitu?"

"Tapi aku tak pantas berada disini."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau tak pantas?"

"Karena aku berbeda."

"Jadi kau akan menyerah hanya karena kau berbeda? Kalau begitu, berarti kau adalah pengecut."

"Apa?!" Mendengar aku disebut seperti itu oleh kakek tua renta rasanya aku tak terima juga.

"Segala hal di dunia ini mempunyai perbedaan, termasuk manusia masing-masing juga memiliki perbedaan. Apakah kau akan menyerah hanya karena perbedaanmu sedikit lebih besar dibanding lainnya?"

"Aku rasa tidak," ucapan kakek itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyemangatiku untuk masuk kedalam akademi ini.

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hadapilah semua perbedaan, terima mereka bukan menolak mereka. Jika kau sudah siap, pintu akademi ini selalu terbuka untukmu.

"Terimakasih kakek. Kalau boleh tahu, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu?"

"Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, pendiri Shinoureijutsuin," ucap kakek ini sambil pergi berlalu.

Bisa dibilang, kakek tua itulah yang menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan dan menerimaku sebagai muridnya.

Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Soutaichou yang memimpin Gotei 13, aku bersumpah akan berjuang untuk masuk menjadi salah satu bawahannya dan mengabdi padanya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku lulus dari akademi itu dan resmi diterima menjadi salah satu anggota divisi di Gotei 13.

Wajahku dan seluruh tubuhku masih kututup rapat, karena aku masih belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semuanya.

Dan saat itu, ketika hari pertama aku bergabung di Gotei 13.

Tousen mendatangiku, dan mengajak bertemu dengan Fukutaichou di divisinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menuruti keinginannya.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat seorang pria berkacamata dengan ban Fukutaichou melekat di lengannya.

Dia tersenyum ketika melihatku, tapi entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang pria ini.

"Kau pasti Komamura-san, Tousen sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu. Perkenalkan, aku Aizen Sousuke. Gobantai Fukutaichou," ucapnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TOUSEN! MENGAPA KAU BERKHIANAT, TOUSEN?! BUKANKAH KAU INGIN MENEGAKKAN KEADILANMU?! TOUSEN!" Aku hanya bisa berteriak ketika sahabatku ikut berkhianat bersama Aizen, seorang Fukutaichou yang dia katakan sangat hebat, dan sekarang dia adalah Gobantai Fukutaichou yang berkhianat setelah mengambil Hogyoku dari seorang Shinigami perempuan dari keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Inilah keadilanku Komamura, kau saja yang tak pernah menyadarinya," bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, dia menghilang bersama dengan dua Taichou lainnya yang ikut berkhianat.

Dadaku sesak rasanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat yang selama ini kupercaya sekarang berkhianat.

Lalu untuk apa aku berjuang selama ini?

Aku sudah menjadi Taichou, begitu juga dengannya.

Tapi cahaya harapanku itu telah hilang mengkhianatiku.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi topengku yang hancur.

Aku tak peduli lagi soal wajahku yang terlihat.

Aku ingin sahabatku kembali!

Apakah aku ini kurang cukup baginya?

Aku tak ingin kau pergi.

Selama ini kau berjalan dalam kegelapan, tapi aku bersedia menjadi cahayamu.

Lalu mengapa kau memilih jalan yang lebih hitam?

Apa kau bermaksud untuk meninggalkan cahayamu ini supaya memudar?

Tousen.

Sebulan setelah pengkhianatan Tousen dan kedua Taichou lain, Seireitei masih melakukan pemulihan.

Terutama terhadap Central 46 yang dibantai habis oleh Aizen serta para Shinigami yang terluka baik fisik maupun mental.

Termasuk Gobantai Fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo.

Aku sempat mengunjunginya sekali di ruang perawatan Yonbantai dan membawakannya sebuah rangkaian bunga, walaupun bunga yang kubawa masih kurang cantik dibanding bunga-bunga lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

Aku sempat menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, dan dia menjawab baik-baik saja.

Tapi dari raut wajahnya aku tahu, yang dia katakan bukanlah sebuah kebenaran.

Mengetahui Taichou yang selama ini dia percaya dan selalu baik padanya, ternyata berkhianat pasti merupakan pukulan yang sangat keras bagi dirinya.

Luka tusukan dari sang Taichou itu pun tak kunjung membaik karena kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil.

Aku juga melihat keadaan Sanbantai dan Fukutaichounya, Kira.

Mungkin tak seburuk Hinamori, tapi tetap saja keterpurukan masih terlihat.

Apalagi dia masih merasa bersalah karena melawan Shinigami lain karena perintah Taichounya yang juga berkhianat.

Aku pun hanya bisa sedikit menghiburnya, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa sehingga tak bisa berkata banyak.

Dan sejak pengkhianatan itu, aku jadi semakin dekat dengan Hisagi.

Mungkin karena kita kehilangan orang yang sama dan mempunyai tujuan yang sama untuk membuka mata Tousen.

Andai saja dari awal aku mengetahui tujuan Tousen yang seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menghentikan niatnya untuk menjadi Shinigami.

Dan membunuh Aizen, si biang keladi.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menyesal dalam hidupku, untuk kedua kalinya aku menyadari bahwa penyesalanku tak berguna.

Siang hari di musim semi kala itu.

Aku sedang berjalan di Juusanbantai untuk mencari Ukitake-taichou dan menanyakan apakah kejadian abnormal itu terjadi lagi.

Kejadian tak normal yang kumaksud adalah menyatunya roh plus dengan roh hewan ketika di Konsou.

Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka mirip denganku, tapi mereka masih beruntung karena tidak menyatu seluruhnya sepertiku.

Tapi ini tidak terjadi pada Hollow yang dikalahkan oleh Shinigami.

Kejadian ini terjadi karena pada saat Konsou, ada hewan yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan roh plus yang di Konsou sehingga roh hewan itu ikut terbawa dan akhirnya menyatu pada saat terkirim di Soul Society.

Anggota divisiku yang sedang berada di Rukongai selatan yang pertama kali melihatnya.

Mereka melihat seorang anak dengan mata aneh seperti elang tak sadarkan diri dengan anak-anak yang terluka di sekelilingnya.

Di tubuhnya juga terlihat putaran angin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Lalu mereka membawanya kepadaku, sementara anak lain yang terluka langsung ditangani Yonbantai.

Dan ketika pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah tahu dia seperti diriku.

Setelah beberapa jam dirawat lalu akhirnya siuman, anak itu memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Dia berkata bahwa sejak dia datang ke dunia ini, dia sering diejek dan dihina oleh anak-anak sebayanya karena matanya yang aneh.

Hingga suatu saat dia sudah tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekuatannya sehingga mengakibatkan anak-anak itu terluka.

Saat itulah anggota divisiku menemukannya.

Dan ternyata keesokan harinya banyak kasus sama yang terjadi.

Salah satu anak ditemukan oleh Kurotsuchi-taichou dan langsung dia teliti, meskipun sebenarnya aku agak khawatir tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menyerahkannya pada ahlinya.

Sementara Kurotsuchi-taichou menelitinya, aku menampung semua anak dengan kasus tersebut di divisiku.

Tapi karena semakin lama semakin banyak roh anak yang tercampur, divisiku semakin tak punya ruang untuk menampungnya.

Beruntung Kyouraku-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou bersedia membantu.

Dan syukurlah juga, Kurotsuchi-taichou telah menyelesaikan penelitiannya dan mengatakan penyebab kejadian ini.

Kurotsuchi-taichou juga mengatakan bahwa anak-anak ini harus dididik dan dirawat secara khusus.

Anak-anak ini mempunyai Reiatsu yang cukup tinggi sehingga bisa mempengaruhi yang lain bila masih berada di Rukongai.

Dan tak mungkin menempatkan mereka di Shinou karena mereka tak bisa melakukan latihan seperti yang diajarkan dengan alasan mereka tak bisa mengendalikan Reiatsu mereka yang berlebih sehingga memerlukan latihan khusus.

Akhirnya Kyouraku-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou mengambil hampir seluruh anak yang kutampung kecuali anak yang pertama kali kutemukan.

Anak yang ternyata tercampur dengan roh elang itu mengaku bernama Ryou.

Kurotsuchi-taichou mengatakan, hampir mustahil roh plus tercampur roh elang yang terbang tinggi di langit.

Ryou juga satu-satunya anak yang Reiatsunya paling tinggi bahkan bisa menyaingi para Taichou.

Oleh karena itu, daripada menyerahkannya pada Kurotsuchi-taichou dan berakhir menjadi objek penelitian. Lebih baik aku yang merawatnya sendiri.

Aku masih ingat ketika dia berlatih di bukit tempatku dulu tinggal, dia sangat bersemangat.

Dan ketika aku datang melihatnya, dia makin bersemangat untuk pamer akan hasil latihannya.

"Hei, Komamura-san! Ayo sini! Aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku!" Begitu katanya hampir setiap kali aku menemuinya saat latihan.

Aku hanya duduk dibawah pohon yang sama ketika aku pertama kali bertemu Tousen dulu, dan memperhatikan unjuk giginya tersebut.

Saat itu, aku sudah melihat dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan memusatkannya pada pedang kayu pemberianku.

Alhasil, sebuah putaran angin layaknya tornado kecil tercipta disana.

Tornado kecil itu meyakinkanku untuk memberinya latihan tahap selanjutnya.

"Ganti pedang kayumu dengan ini," ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah pedang yang diselimuti sarung pedang berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya lalu mendekat padaku.

"Ini adalah Asauchi. Mulai sekarang, kau akan berlatih bersamanya, tidurlah bersamanya, makan dan minum bersamanya, lakukan apapun bersamanya. Karena ini adalah asal mula dari Zanpakutou yang akan kau dapat."

"Ryoukai!"

Dan saat ini, aku berada di Juusanbantai tapi bukannya menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan kasus itu, malah yang kuterima adalah sebuah pemandangan dimana seorang Taichou berambut putih panjang berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan Taichou wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Oh, indahnya cinta yang sedang bersemi.

Karena tak bermaksud mengganggu, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan suara.

Lalu pergi untuk bertemu Kyouraku-taichou, walaupun mungkin Taichou satu ini agak sulit untuk ditemui.

Sekarang, kondisi disini telah aman.

Kasus penyatuan roh pun telah teratasi berkat penemuan Kurotsuchi-taichou.

Banyak yang mengatakan walaupun wujudku menyeramkan, tapi berhati emas.

Tapi kurasa aku tak pantas mendapat pujian itu.

Bagaimana bisa aku disebut berhati emas jika menyelamatkan sahabatku pun tak bisa?

Berhati perak? Kurasa juga masih tak pantas.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tousen?

Apakah kau juga menganggapku berhati emas? Atau berhati perak?

"Taichou! Taichou!" Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal menghentikan lamunan panjangku.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa, Tetsuzaemon?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa Taichou? Daritadi anda hanya duduk di ruangan anda dan menatap kosong kedepan. Kukira anda sakit," jawab Nanabantai Fukutaichou ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah jika anda berkata seperti itu."

"Mana berkas yang harus kukerjakan? Aku ingin segera pulang dan menikmati sore bersama Gourou."

"Siap Taichou!"

- Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang sahabat sejati untukmu.

Jika sesuatu yang menyedihkan terjadi dalam hidupmu, aku akan ada untukmu.

Jika sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidupku, aku akan berbagi denganmu.

Jika kau menyimpang dari jalan, aku akan menegurmu.

Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, aku akan memaafkanmu.

Jika kau berada dalam kesulitan, aku akan memberikan landasan di mana kau bisa berdiri.

Semuanya untuk membuat orang ini yang kehilangan cintanya kepada dunia mampu mencintai dunia sekali lagi -

- THE END -


End file.
